Rio Rush Quest
by aPAULo17
Summary: A sequel to Rio Rush Adventure. This time Blu and the gang are the ones getting a change in scenery.Blu discovers new abilities and learns a new way to follow his heart. New characters, new plot and more twists. PLEASE READ, and GIVE FEEDBACK!


** I'm Back. Welcome to my new Fanfic the Sequel to Rio Rush Adventure. This fanfic follows the same format that my previous story did, so if you don't know how this goes please check Rio Rush Adventure. Enjoy**

Macaw Story

"WHAT! He just LEFT!" Nico asked in rage. "HE didn't say bye to us or anything. WHY?"

"Who will be the master of the controls of the turn table? THAT'S IT HE'S FIRED!" Pedro yelled out.

"Fired? Really?" Jewel asked.

"Well yeah we employed him at our club so that kinda means we're his bosses." Nico explained. "Still he could've said bye." Then I flew in.

"Hey guys I just came back from Venus' nest and man she took it hard." I told them.

"Ouch yeah she really loved Apaulo." Jewel said.

"Lets go comfort her." Then we flew toward one of the trees in back of the sanctuary. It was a small really dark brown color. We flew in and heard crying and cursing. "Hey Venus I'm back and I brought some friends. Wanna talk some more?"

"NO! WHY! I LOVED HIM!" She yelled out. In case you don't remember Venus is Apaulo's girlfriend or was close to being his girlfriend. Their relationship didn't last long, they liked each other but Apaulo left so yeah. "I WANTED TO HAVE HIS KIDS!" We all gave each other an awkward look.

"Don't you think you and Apaulo should've gotten y'know more aquainted gone on more dates? or something?" Jewel asked. From my point of view I thought Venus was a girl who would play hard to get and Apaulo would go crazy because he couldn't have her. Sort of like how Jewel felt towards me, but I guess after Apaulo helped save all the birds the heroism must've really sparked her love for him.

"HE AND I WERE MADE FOR EACH OTHER. Dates are soooo over rated. I wanted to be his life long mate!" Venus continued crying. "BUT how can I have his kids if he never….. yknow….. DID ME!"

"Awkward…" Pedro said under his breath.

"It'll be okay. Another raven will come along." Jewel tried to comfort her.

"I AM IN SOUTH AMERICA! WHERE AM I GONNA FIND ANOTHER RAVEN?" Next thing we noticed Pedro and Nico were gone.

"OH sheesh where did they go now?" Jewel Asked.

"Sorry Venus…. We… gotta find Pedro and…" Then she interrupted me.

"GO Ahead. Like Apaulo did. WWAAAHHH!" Then we flew out of there in a hurry. We headed towards the club. By the time we got there Pedro and Nico were closing it down for the day.

"Why so early guys?" I asked.

"Everyone left early." Nico said.

"Yea I guess all those birds came to see Apaulo. Now that he's not here people aren't gonna wanna stay longer." Pedro added.

"Hmm, yea he made things more lively. I miss him." Jewel said. Then I saw something on the ceiling something that I found familiar. I flew to see what it was.

"HEY GUYS! LOOK!" I called to them. They flew up to where I was. "Doesn't this look familiar to you?' They stared at it for a few minutes continuing to give it a close look.

"HEY! It's that thing the crystal…. umm.. I don't know." Nico yelled out.

"Why is it here?" Jewel asked.

"This was a long long long long time ago. We needed decorations." Pedro explained.

"Now Paul has one less Crystal star. I wish we could go to his island and give this to him." I said. "HEY! What if we did that one thing that Apaulo said when he sent the Crystals back to his island?" Again they looked confused. "What did he say? When the Crystals started glowing and flew off to the coast?" I tried to think of it and so did the others. Then Rafael flew in.

"Did you guys go out of business?" He asked. "Didn't I tell you that… What are you doing with that?"

"Hey Rafael we're trying to found out the secrets of the Crystal stars." I said.

"Oh come on. Isn't that Ravens?" He asked. "Or Apaulo's? Why is it here?"

"Ask those clowns." Jewel said pointing to Pedro and Nico. "Do you remember that thing Apaulo said when he sent the Crystal Stars to his island?"

"Wasn't it Chaos control or something?"

"The second word was control but it's the first word I don't know." I told him. "Crystal…Chaos….Creepy…Chasm…" After a billion more tries I remembered. "OH YEAH Cosmic!" The Crystal started glowing.

"ohohohooh SAY IT AGAIN!" Nico and Pedro said in unison.

"COSMIC CONTROL!" I lifted the crystal in the air and many huge flashes of light continued to blast in the club. Next thing we knew, we were hovering above the clubs roof. "Uh oh first the blasting trough the air then." We looked to the ocean and noticed it was getting closer. NOW WE WERE HEADING TOWARD THE WEST AT WHO KNOWS HOW FAST!

"AAAHHH!" we screamed.

"Wh-whaaaaaT! heav y-y-you done?" Jewel asked. We continued to head east eventually we saw an island. We started losing altitude and went straight for the sanding coast. We crash-landed and hit the sand pretty hard. I'm surprised we survived it. There was a time lapse so we were apparently knocked out. But before I came to I felt some sort of poking. I woke up and something licked me.

"YAY! HE's alive. Hi mister bird." It was a wolf pup talking to me. He was black with dark grey patches around his eyes. "You okay?" He asked.

"Umm who are you?" I asked.

"Miles Wolfhog and you?"

"Tyler Blu Gunderson, just call me Blu for short. And these are my friends."

My friends woke up meeting the new puppy.

"PLEASE DON'T EAT US!" Nico yelled. We all looked at him in an annoyed look. "What?"

"I don't at birds yik… I eat caribou."

"Caribou? Here in the south Atlantic?" I asked.

"Yeah this island has everything! Except a way out."

"What do you mean?" Rafael asked.

"Those rocks." He pointed to a barrack of rocks that were blocking the they other parts of the beach. "I'm SCARED MY daddy doesn't know I'm here."

"It's okay we'll help." Then we tried to devise a plan to remove these barracks and find a way back to Rio from where ever we are.

**Is it obvious? I don't tell me what you think. Anyways I've been in a real Legend of Zelda mood right know especially Ocarina of time so I might put some plot references in. Nut it's still based of Sonic Rush Adventure. More to come soon.**


End file.
